


It Becomes Clear

by Lacrimosa (humanyubel)



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: ? - Freeform, Ambiguous Relationships, Daisuke Centric, Gen, Implied Relationships, Introspection, What else do I even tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 10:31:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3893041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/Lacrimosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daisuke prefers to be straightforward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Becomes Clear

Daisuke prefers to be straightforward and have everything laid out in easy terms so there was no confusion

That’s why even now he still has trouble understanding friendship and love

There’s times he thinks the two nearly untouchable ideas couldn’t be easier to understand

Like when Ken and he will Jogress

or he’ll hold his hand and Ken will smile at him and listen while DemiVeemon and Minomon are giggling together, happy as can be

Like when Hikari will smile at him mid conversation

the way her hand feels on his shoulder before she says goodbye to him

Like how Iori will sit next to him if Ken isn’t there

and how he’ll play pretend Kendo with their Digimon and Daisuke

Like how Takeru’s eyes shine when they’re teasing each other

or the way Takeru will sling an arm around Daisuke’s waist and will just keep it there while they talk about school

Like how Miyako will argue with him even when there’s nothing to argue about just so they can talk

the way Miyako will give him hell for missing school but will still give him treats she brought

Daisuke even thinks he understands some level of love when his sister’s too tired to argue with him and he’ll sit on the floor next to his bed hugging a pillow while DemiVeemon dozes against his side and Jun’s voice comes out soft

He isn’t sure he understands Yamato and Taichi’s friendship

Ken and him are never like that

But when he feels himself get confused about what it all means he’ll brush his hand through his head and feel the goggles Taichi entrusted to him

  
He’ll remember what friendship and love mean

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Digimon fic, I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a good enough title this worked okay I think?


End file.
